icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-24856071-20140410004922
So. I had sent these questions to Dan on Twitter, and I know he probably won't respond to them, but I really want answers: Question 1: were Sam and Freddie ever going to get back together in an iCarly reunion or a #KillerTunaJump sequel. If not, why? Question 2: Did Sam see Carly and Freddie kiss before Carly left? And if she did, was she okay with them kissing or upset? Question 3: Was Sam really exaggerating when she said Freddie was the “only guy she ever loved” in #TheKillerTunaJump Question 4: When Freddie starts to say he loves Sam in #TheKillerTunaJump, does he mean it romantically or friendship wise? Question 5: Did you really just do the Seddie arc to get Seddiers to “shut up” so you can continue with the ultimate Creddie plan? Question 6: Was Carly and Freddie’s kiss in iGoodbye REALLY friendship like you said, or did you lie to have Seddiers watch S&C? Question 7: when Freddie and Sam tell each other that they love each other in iLove You, was it friendship based or romantic? Question 8: In iOpen a Restaurant, was Sam happy that Freddie started liking Carly again, or was she upset? People say she was happy Question 9: Are Freddie and Carly secretly dating after iGoodbye? Some Creddiers believe they are. Question 10: in S&C when Mrs. Benson asks Freddie about staring at Carly’s door, does that mean Freddie is in love with Carly? Question 11: When Sam says she’s “not proud” of dating Freddie in #TheKillerTunaJump, did she mean it or was she just embarrassed? Question 12: Why was Freddie so horrible to Sam ever since iStill Psycho, especially in iPear Store? Question 13: in connection with question 12, Sam treated Freddie pretty well, and Freddie was incredibly cruel to Sam. Why? Question 14: Why did Sam quit in iPear Store after Freddie was fired? Especially after the boss said “who cares about Freddie”? Question 15: If Creddie was always meant to be and Seddie was bull, why show after iLove You that Sam clearly still loves Freddie? Question 16: If Carly and Freddie WERE going to end up together, would Sam be happy for them? Even after #TheKillerTunaJump? Question 17: Did Sam tell the truth about when she started to like Freddie, or was it earlier than a couple of months before iOMG? Question 18: Did Sam truly like to start Freddie around iSpeed Date? You sort of confirmed she did, but then changed it in iDSAF Question 19: Did Freddie date Sam because he truly liked her and then loved her? Or was it because he couldn't have Carly? Question 20: The multiple times you said Freddie loves Sam in [https://twitter.com/search?q=%23TKTJ&src=hash #'TKTJ'] fun facts, did you mean love as a friend or love romantically Question 21: Was Carly jealous of the Seddie relationship during the arc because she was in love with Freddie? Creddiers believe so I know some of these seem a little ridiculous (especially the Creddie supporting ones), but these are still ALL these questions I have and that I want answered.